Quem é Que Está com Medo Aí?
}} | depois= }} Quem é Que Está com Medo Aí? (Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf?, originalmente) é o sétimo episódio da segunda temporada de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? e vigésimo quarto da série. Premissa Em uma viagem de acampamento, a turma encontra olhos vermelhos brilhantes olhando para eles e um estranho uivo de lobo. Seguindo pistas até uma fábrica abandonada, eles se veem em um plano de contrabando e com um lobisomem! Personagens Personagens principais: *Mistério S/A **Scooby-Doo **Salsicha Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley Vilões: *Lobisomem *Ladrão de ovelhas Outras personagens: *Delegado Locais *Floresta **Acampamento **Cemitério **Fábrica ***Túnel *Cais **Galpão Objetos *Caixão vazio *Mapa *Fardo de lã *Barris com tubos de borracha *Trilho de bitola estreita Veículos *Máquina Mistério *Carrinho de trilho *Canoa Suspeitos *Ninguém. Culpados Elenco original Versão Brasileira Músicas Notas/Curiosidades *Esta é a primeira e única vez nesta série que a Máquina Mistério é vista, mas não dirigida. *Esta é a primeira vez que Fred, Velma e Daphne encontram o "fantasma" antes de Salsicha e Scooby. Variados *Disfarces: Scooby e Salsicha como barbeiros. Referências culturais *O título original do episódio é derivado da música-tema do Lobo Mau (Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?; Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau?, em português) do curta-metragem da Disney de 1933, Os Três Porquinhos. Ao contrário do título original do episódio, a música termina com um ponto de interrogação. *Salsicha parafraseia a suposta fala de Henry Morton Stanley "Dr. Livingstone, eu suponho", quanto este encontra David Livingstone. Erros de animação e/ou falhas técnicas *Quando a turma se senta ao redor da fogueira, os óculos de Velma estão tortos em seu rosto. *Enquanto a turma está falando sobre as pegadas de lobisomem, por alguns segundos a gola de Velma vai de laranja para pêssego, copiando sua cor de pele, depois volta para laranja. *A única perna visível de Daphne está sem sua meia-calça, quando a turma reage aos grunhidos do Lobisomem, depois que Salsicha acaba de dizer que ele e Scooby não tinham visto o monstro. *Quando Salsicha conta à turma que ele e Scooby caíram na pilha de lã, a meia-calça de Daphne some. *Enquanto está de braços cruzados, Daphne tem uma mão direita extra saindo de sua manga, enquanto Fred comenta sobre as pistas não se somarem. *A meia-calça de Daphne some quando Fred diz que gostaria de saber para que serve o barril com o tubo de borracha. *Depois que a turma atravessou o galpão meio aberto, a perna dos óculos de Velma é brevemente cor de carne, voltando ao preto quando ela fala. Sua lente também some o tempo todo. *Quando Daphne diz que agora eles sabem onde estão os barris, um espaço se forma na parte inferior do pescoço dela. *O Lobisomem recentemente teve seu cabelo cortado por Salsicha e Scooby, mas em uma cena onde a parte de trás dele é vista lidando com barris, seus cabelos retornam, para apenas momentos depois estar careca novamente em um close. O cabelo do Lobisomem também reaparece momentaneamente perto do final do episódio enquanto ele desce pela cachoeira em sua canoa. *Quando Salsicha e Scooby estão remando pela primeira vez depois de descobrir que o Lobisomem está atrás deles, uma mancha preta no braço de Scooby pisca. Inconsistências/erros de continuidade e/ou mancadas/esquisitices *Quando a turma vê os olhos do Lobisomem na selva, eles correm para suas respectivas tendas. Um close de Fred o mostra dizendo que os olhos sumiram, e quando o acampamento está à vista novamente ele desaparece e Daphne e Velma estão de repente ao lado da tenda de Scooby e Salsicha. Fred de repente reaparece quando a câmera corta para ele preparando sua lanterna, então quando a câmera corta para Salsicha, onde Fred ainda deveria estar, ele não está, assim como Velma, que provavelmente ainda deveria estar em pé à vista. Ainda por cima, Salsicha e Scooby estão em sua tenda quando o primeiro pergunta por que eles não podem só fingir que procuraram pelo lobo e dizer que não encontraram nada, mas depois que Velma diz que todos vão procurar, Salsicha e Scooby já estão de pé fora e longe de suas barracas. *Quando a turma se depara com as pegadas do Lobisomem, Velma deduz que as pegadas são de um "lobo grande", no entanto lobos (como gatos e cachorros) andam na ponta dos pés. As pegadas que a turma estava olhando tinham marcas de calcanhar, significando que o que quer que as fizesse andava como um humano. *O fato de a turma ter encontrado uma tumba aberta sugeriria que o Lobisomem não era um fantasma, mas um zumbi. No entanto, o Lobisomem parecia e agia muito vivo. *A lã no ouvido de Salsicha só se torna visível quando era necessário identificá-la. *Quando a turma foge do Lobisomem e segue caminhos separados, Salsicha se posiciona da mesma forma que Fred, Daphne e Velma, mas se move de costas para o outro lado, com Scooby. *Mesmo que os outros ladrões tenham sido completamente evitados, há obviamente pelo menos um outro fora de cena enviando o barril para o Lobisomem. Eles também estão notavelmente ausentes do final quando o ladrão de ovelhas disfarçado de Lobisomem é o único capturado. Ou eles fugiram ou estão sendo presos fora de cena. *Quando Daphne fica enganchada no topo da cabana e Velma pede para Fred aparecer rápido, ele não apenas vem instantaneamente, como também pula com total facilidade como se fosse sobre-humano. Falas | série= Temporada 2 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? | depois= }} Categoria:Episódios da temporada 2 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?